


who do you think of?

by ilott



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, I LOVE OSAAKA GUYS, M/M, Osaaka, there's kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilott/pseuds/ilott
Summary: who do you think of as soon as you wake up?when you hear the word ‘comfort’?and when you hear the word ‘love’?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	who do you think of?

**Author's Note:**

> my first osaaka fic! (happy dance) i haven't written a fic in a while so hehehe (nervous laugh) 
> 
> also, i was inspired by any name okay's song titled ? (who do you think of) hehe please do check it out because it's a very nice song aaaaah <3
> 
> belated happy birthday, akaashi keiji! you deserve all the good things in the world.
> 
> this is dedicated to my ate's, osaaka ph <3 love u mamas ! :]
> 
> enjoy!

It was Akaashi Keiji's first day in his Master's program, but he's already running late.

He rushed to his first class, which is Literature, bumping into different people. Ignoring their groans and glances, all he can think of is going to his first class before the first school bell rings. 

Five minutes before the bell, he arrived in his classroom, looking tired with messy hair already even if the day just started. Akaashi immediately looked for a vacant seat and sat down, sweaty but relieved because he wasn't late for his literature subject. 

Akaashi opened his bag to get his notebook, but the first thing he saw was a lunchbox and a sticky note from his boyfriend, Osamu. 

**_Keiji,_ **

**_Have fun on your first day! I'm sure you will do great. I love you :)_ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Osamu_ **

He giggled as he took out the sticky note from the lunch box and saw two pieces of onigiris inside. 

_God, he's so lovely_ , Akaashi thought.

Akaashi remembers when Osamu asked him out on a date during the match of MSBY and Schweiden Adlers; after twelve or fourteen dates and five months of dating, Osamu asked if he wanted to make things official.

"Keiji-san, we've been dating for five or six months now, and I was wondering if ya want to make things official? Like, us, as boyfriends? Osamu asked him while fidgeting his fingers.

Akaashi reached out for the other's hand and held it tightly, "Yes, Osamu. I would love to be your boyfriend." 

Akaashi was sure of his answer. He didn't even think twice.

In fact, Akaashi was going to ask him to be his boyfriend at that time, but the universe pushed Osamu to make a move. They found comfort, warmth, and strength in each other, which are things that they have been longing for.

The school bell rang as their professor greeted them with a warm smile and said, "Good morning, class! I'm Professor Takeda, and I'll be your professor for this course." 

Good morning and Hello, Sir's echoed the room as their professor grabbed his whiteboard marker and started writing on the board.

"Who do you think of?" Akaashi read-whispered the phrase written on the whiteboard.

Professor Takeda tapped his marker on the whiteboard and said, "There are five Ws and one H: How, What, Where, When, Why, and lastly, Who. For today, we will be talking about who."

"I have three questions," Takeda started as he took out a small notebook. He sat on the corner of the desk and started flipping the pages, "First, who do you think of from the moment you open your eyes every day? Like, the first person that pops out from your mind.”

“We don’t close our eyes because we don’t sleep, sir!” One of the students exclaimed as Professor Takeda just laughed while nodding at them.

Akaashi heard whispers from the people around him, saying random names. 

Well, for him, it’s _Osamu_.

They started living together in an apartment since Osamu decided to stay to manage their Onigiri Miya's Shinjuku store branch, while Akaashi is working as an editor and studying for a master's degree. 

There are times that Akaashi would wake up, either he would see Osamu still lying beside him (asleep or looking at him) or smell the aroma of Osamu's cooking. 

Akaashi never missed breakfast because Osamu once told him “Breakfast is the most important meal. So, if you don’t eat yer breakfast, I will flick yer forehead.” 

At first, Akaashi thought he was just joking but there was this one time when he was running late for work. He insisted on joining Osamu to eat, but Osamu flicked his forehead, which hurt a lot, and packed a meal for him instead. 

His thoughts got interrupted when their professor spoke again, “Thought of someone?” 

They all said “Yes’” in chorus, making Professor Takeda nod and clap his hands together. “Alright, next question!” He exclaimed as he scanned his notebook again and read, “When you say ‘comfort’, who do you think of?” 

_Comfort_. 

These past few days, Akaashi has been feeling burned out because of work. Last Tuesday, his day was extra draining; making him break down as soon as he arrived in their apartment. He dropped to the floor, covered his face with his hands, and cried to let out his emotions.

He was slightly glad that Osamu wasn’t there yet because he hates it when Osamu sees him crying.

Or, so he thought.

Akaashi felt a wrap around his body, he immediately recognized the presence of Osamu. When he was about to look up to his boyfriend, Osamu put his chin on Akaashi’s head and whispered, “We can stay like this for a while, okay? Just cry and let it out.”

Akaashi slowly nodded and continued to cry on Osamu’s chest. They just stayed in that position for five minutes until he felt Osamu getting tired in that position. 

After that, Osamu cooked ramen noodles, which is Akaahi’s comfort food.

Yes, eating your comfort food with your comfort person is _nice_.

Clapping his hands, Takeda exclaimed, “The last question!”

“Love.” Mr. Takeda prompted.

Their professor stood up, slowly walking around the room. The class was just silent, probably thinking of their answers. “It is a strong word. It comes in many forms, but in humans—or animals maybe. The question is, who do you think of when you hear the word ‘love’?” he said as he emphasized the last word.

Unlike the first two questions, Akaashi’s mind just went blank. He can’t think of an answer immediately.

Takeda stopped from walking and said, “But for this one, I want you to answer it by writing an essay.” 

Most of the people from the class let out a disappointed sigh, making their professor’s eyes go wide, “What? It’s just an essay! It doesn’t have to be a fancy essay, just an honest answer is good enough for me.” He said as he went back to his table, “It’s due at our next meeting, don’t worry. You have a long time to think about it.”

Akaashi smiled at their professor, who smiled back at him.

“Okay, the class is dismissed! You can leave the room and proceed to your next class. See you guys next meeting!” Their professor bid goodbye as he grabbed his bag. The people around him stood up from their seats, making him pack his things too before leaving the room.

Akaashi’s got a lot of thinking for this essay.

**?**

As soon as Akaashi finished his classes, he hurriedly went back to their apartment since Osamu prepared dinner for them. When Akaashi arrived, he was greeted by the amazing aroma of Osamu’s curry, which is his favorite, making his stomach growl. 

“I’m home!” Akaashi greeted as he dropped his backpack on their couch. 

Osamu shouted from the kitchen, “Just right in time! Dinner is almost ready.”

Akaashi stepped into the kitchen and looked at Osamu, who’s pouring curry in the bowl. “Dinner smells good, babe.” He said with a huge smile on his face.

“How was yer first day?” Osamu asked as he opened their cabinet full of plates and grabbed two plates, “Take a seat. I’ll be done in a minute, ‘kay?”

Akaashi sighed at his first question and sat down at their dining chair. “It was okay. We already have an essay due this Wednesday.”

“Essay? Already? Osamu chuckled as he set down the plates on their table, “What subject is that?” He asked. 

“Literature,” Akaashi grumbled.

“Mhm, yer favorite subject.” Osamu said, putting the bowl of curry in the middle of the table before he taking a seat in front of Akaashi.

_He knows me well._

“Yes, it is,” confirmed Akaashi.

“ _Itadakimasu_.” They said in unison before they started eating their dinner.

After dinner, they’ve decided to watch a movie in their living room, Osamu suggested ‘Love Actually’ even if they watched it multiple times already, but since it’s ‘Christmas season, that’s what they chose to watch.

Few minutes later, Akaashi’s attention went to Osamu, who’s focused on watching the movie and munching potato chips. The television’s lights reflected on his skin—Akaashi doesn’t know why, but it was a beautiful sight.

Osamu is _really_ breathtaking—there are literally sparkles in his eyes, his lips were plump and kissable, and his face is one of the most beautiful thing Akaashi has seen.

Akaashi's head leaned on Osamu's shoulder, clinging his arm to the other. He snuggled his face on Osamu’s neck and yawned, “I’m sleepy.”

Osamu looked at him and asked, “Already?” 

“Mhm.” Akaashi hummed, looking at Osamu’s lips. “I want a kiss too.”

“Your wish is my command, baby.” The older chuckled, before pressing his lips to Akaashi’s lips. He wrapped his arm tightly around Akashi’s waist, pulling him into his lap. Osamu parted his mouth, kissing Akaashi harder.

Akaashi licked Osamu’s bottom lip and muttered, “Missed this.”

“Me too.” Osamu breathed as his hand trailed down to his ass and squeezed it softly, making Akaashi moan in his touch. From Akaashi’s lips, he kissed all the way down to his collarbone—sucking it, leaving a mark.

Osamu pulled out, looked at Akaashi with his lidded eyes, and grinned, “Yer really pretty.” 

Akaashi’s cheeks flushed and smiled down at Osamu, “You too.”

They stared at each other’s eyes for a moment while pressing the foreheads together. Chests going up and down, still out of breath from their short make-out session. Akaashi’s eyes went soft, gently brushing away some strands from his face.

He really meant it—Akaashi really missed spending time with Osamu like this. 

Just the sound of their heartbeat, their bodies together.

Just the two of them, silencing the world’s noise for a moment—even if they were just sitting quiet, it was really comforting. 

Osamu's whole existence is really warm, Akaashi feels like home when he’s with him.

All of those things remind him of love.

No, He _is_ love. Osamu Miya is worth loving.

Osamu made him realize that love comes in many forms—that it's not limited to saying 'I love you', kissing and holding hands. It could be waking up to the smell of his cooking and preparing food for you, letting you cry without judgement—even in your vulnerable moments, making you coffee at night as you stay up all night working, and so much more. 

Akaashi beamed at Osamu, “This is kind of random but—” He put his palm on the back of Osamu’s neck and rubbed it with his thumb, “Do you know the five Ws and one H?” He asked.

“Yeah. How, when, why, where, what, and who.” Osamu answered casually.

“Right,” Akaashi mumbled.

“What about it?”

“It’s just..” Akaashi shook his head, “We talked about it earlier in our literature class. Our professor asked us three questions.” 

Osamu slowly nodded, “Okay, and?” He asked innocently.

“The first question was ‘who do you think of as soon as you wake up in the morning” Akaashi said, “I thought of you.”

Smiling ear to ear, Osamu uttered, “That’s sweet—really.” Akaashi can tell he’s flustered by his words.

“The second one is ‘when you say ‘comfort’, who do you think of?” Akaashi said, “You’re the first person that popped out from my mind.” He paused, felt like his heart was about to burst because of happiness.

“Because your whole presence is comforting, and I hope you know that,” Akaashi said as he lowered his head, on the verge of tears. 

Osamu placed his thumb on Akaashi’s cheek, “Do I?”

“Yes,” Akaashi confirmed.

 _Why are they getting sappy?_ Akaashi thought.

“Well, I’m glad...I’m happy.” Osamu said, playfully ruffling Akaashi’s hair. 

“And for the last question..” Akaashi took a deep breath before finishing his sentence, “‘Who do you think of when you hear the word ‘love?’”

Akaashi didn’t say anything for a moment, he just let his tears streamed down his face. He has many realizations because of those three simples questions in his literature course, making him all emotional—but in a good way.

Wiping his tears away with the back of his hands, “Honestly, I didn’t get an answer immediately. I’m not sure why but now, I have my answer—and it’s you.” Akaasi paused to take a deep breath again, “You are the first person that popped out from my mind, Osamu. You are worth loving. You bring all the warmth and comfort that I’ve been longing for. You just feel like home and I’m _so_ grateful for your life.”

Osamu started crying too, his eyes were shining like stars because of the tears. He lowered his face down, probably shy to show his face to his partnet. Akaashi gently held the other’s chin and tilted it up to face him, “I love you so, so, _so_ much, Osamu.”

Osamu brightly smiled at him and whispered, “Wow.”

“Wow?”

“Wow…” Osamu sound and paused for a moment before continuing, “I am the luckiest man in the world because I have Akaashi Keiji in my life.” 

“That’s so cheesy.”

“Woah, coming from ya?”

Akaashi playfully slapped Osamu’s shoulder, “Okay, I’m taking it all back.” He teased, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Okay then.” 

Akaashi laughed and pinched both of Osamu’s cheeks, “I’m joking, alright?”

Osamu looked at him again and pressed his lips together, “Keiji.” 

“Mhm?” sound Akaashi.

“I love ya,” Osamu said, his cheeks were tinted red. “Forever and always.”

Nodding, Akaashi let himself fall onto Osamu’s body and hugged him tightly. He found himself smiling brightly again. They can feel each other’s heartbeat running fast. After hours of thinking of an answer, he finally knows who—it’s Osamu.

“Forever and always."  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to maezy for reading this before i posted it here!
> 
> kudos, comments and nice words are VERY much appreciated!
> 
> @0SAAKA on twt, @atsukitas on cc!
> 
> hope you liked it! stay safe :]


End file.
